Participate in the design of the study of the Health Status of American Men (HSAM) in collaboration with the Coordinating Center and the other data collection centers. Recruit into the study the men on our original roster and two groups of matched controls. Interview those recruited subjects and complete abstracts of their medical records. Transmit all the collected data to the Coordinating Center and respond to their indications of required corrections of data and/or modifications of procedures. Continue to participate in study decisions, especially in the planning of data analysis. Complete the subject recruitment and data collection and editing which has been in progress now for over two years.